Imagination
by lune21523
Summary: Ceci est une œuvre réservée pour les commandes d'OS. Demandez moi, et j'écris. C'est aussi simple que cela !
1. Commande

Ceci est une œuvre réservée pour les commande d'OS. Demandez moi, et j'écris. C'est aussi simple que cela !

Voici la liste des sujets sur lesquelles je peux écrire, faites vous plaisir :

-Marvel

-Harry Potter

-Le Labyrinthe

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux

-Black Butler

-Hunger Games

-Narnia

-Sherlock Holmes (Victoria/BBC)

-Disney

-DreamWorks

-Twilight

-Teen Titans

-Titanic

-Belle et Sébastiein

Afin que l'histoire soit conforme à vos souhaits, il faut remplir ce petit questionnaire pour que j'ai des indications sur ce que vous désirez. Vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas obligé de tout remplir, cela dépend simplement de ce que voulez comme résultat final. Merci de me faire confiance pour mettre votre imagination par écrit.

Vous pouvez m'envoyer les demandes et le questionnaire par commentaire ou par messages privés, c'est au choix les amis !

 **Questionnaire**

Anime/ Films/ Livres :

Nom :

Prénom :

Surnom : (seulement si vous le souhaitez, c'est loin d'être obligatoire)

Age :

Statut : (exemple : vampire, démon, princesse, sang-pur, né(e)-moldue, etc)

Description physique :

Description mental :

Histoire :

Couple : (non obligatoire bien entendu)


	2. Un chat à Poudlard

Suite à la demande de: Lucaswrite

Univers : Harry Potter

* * *

« Il neige. C'est l'hiver. J'aimerais sérieusement parler à l'imbécile qui à jugé bon de créer cette maudite saison. Sérieusement, il fait froid, le paysage est moche, quand tu veux simplement aller te dégourdir les pattes quelques minutes dans le parc tu te retrouves avec de la neige jusqu'au menton et en plein dans les moustaches, le gibier se fais rare et les élèves deviennent insupportables.

Évidemment Margaux n'échappe pas à la règle. Cette stupide petit fille adore se précipiter dans la neige pour y faire mu-muse avec ses copains tous aussi stupides qu'elle. Nom d'un Homme, je ne comprendrais visiblement jamais les humains. Pourquoi aller se cailler dehors alors que l'on peut se prélasser toute la journée devant un délicieux feu de cheminée ? Surtout que pour ces petits morveux, ce sont les vacances scolaires, ils devraient en profiter pour se reposer mais non, il faut qu'ils continuent à courir partout.

Si au moins le stupide humain qui me sert de maîtresse avait été à Serdaigle, elle aurait sans doute passé le temps d'une façon plus calme, avec un bon livre ; au lieu de revenir dégoulinante de neige et de me prendre dans ses bras, j'ignore si elle est vraiment stupide ou si elle a de sérieux problèmes de vision pour me confondre avec une serviette ! On ne fais pas de câlin à un chat quand on est trempé des pieds à la tête nom d'un cabot puant!

Si elle avait été à Serpentard, Margaux aurait sûrement occupé ses journée à se comporter de la façon la plus snob possible et à se donner des airs de grandes dames, mais au moins l'avantage c'est qu'elle n'irais pas se rouler dans la neige comme un stupide cabot attardé. Bon, étant donné le fait que cette fillette est une Née-Moldue, je l'imagine mal à Serpentard.

Si elle avait été à Gryffondor, elle aurait été tout de même joué dans le froid comme une enfant de trois ans et demi et deux mois d'âge mental, mais au moins le ferais-t'elle avec classe, et ne reviendrais pas à la salle commune toute essoufflée et aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Elle serait sans aucun doute populaire et admirée comme la plupart des membres de cette maison et elle aurait toujours un visage digne des mannequins que l'on peut voir sur les couvertures de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Mais non, il fallait qu'elle atterrisse à Poufsouffle. La maison qui regroupe tout les gens les plus banales pouvant exister dans cette école qui ne l'étais pas vraiment. Un comble vous dis-je ! Non mais sérieusement, regardez moi bien, ne mériterais-je donc pas mieux ?

Je m'appelle Lucas, je suis de la noble race des Bombay. Le Bombay est une race de chats originaire des États-Unis, la race à été crée dans les années 1960 dans le but d'obtenir une panthère noire miniature, la race est issue de croisements entre « American shorthair noirsa et « Burmeses sable ». Oui, l'on peut effectivement avouer que je suis le Sang-Pur des chats, un être supérieur en quelques sortes face aux vulgaires autres membres de mon espèce féline. Regardez moi ce splendide pelage noir, cette délicieuse minceur, mes yeux dorés électrisants. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'appartiens à Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi ?

Je me sens trahis... Est-ce que j'arrêterai un jour de courir à la recherche du bonheur ? Parviendrais-je enfin à devenir celui que mon statut de chat supérieur et noble mérite ? Ho que oui, un jour je me vengerais ! J'irais me plaindre au Directeur moi. Car un chat de mon envergure ne peut appartenir à une stupide fillette de troisième année, à Poufsouffle de surcroît ! Je suis promis à de grandes chose moi !

Alors oui évidement je fais semblant de rien avec ma maîtresse, même si elle est incroyablement banale, il faut avouer qu'elle maîtrise particulièrement bien l'art des câlins, et aucun chat ne peut résister à un câlin, foi de Lucas ! Et puis elle me prépare de délicieux petits plats raffinés quand ont rentrent à Londres. Alors bon, je pense que oui, je peut encore supporter cette situation quelque temps, dans ma grande générosité évidemment.

Mais je finirais par révéler ma vrai nature un jour et alors tremblez pauvre sorciers ! Vous n'êtes pas prés pour survivre à l'immense pouvoir du grand Lucas ! »

-Lucas, enfin ! Aller réveille toi. Quand cesseras tu donc de t'endormir aussi prés de la cheminée ? Je t'ai déjà répétée que c'était mauvais pour ta santé. Va donc me faire un tour espèce de gros patapouf, un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal ! Maintenant oust, et que je ne te revois plus dans la salle commune avant plusieurs heures, sinon plus de croquettes compris ? Aller file.

« ... Je hais ma maîtresse. Un jour, oui un jour je me vengerais ! »

-Lucas ! Dehors !


	3. Déménager pour oublier

Suite à la demande de : Cobra

Univers : Harry Potter /Twilight

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les déménagements. Cela a toujours été compliqué pour moi. C'est un événement triste, douloureux, comme un enterrement, mais à moindre mesure bien entendue. Pour ceux qui vivrait reclus dans une grotte, laisser moi vous expliquer en termes précis ce qu'est un déménagement et l'horrible impact émotionnelle que cela représente.

Car c'est vrai, lors ce que l'on pense déménagement, on pense toujours à l'après mais jamais à l'affreux déchirement émotionnelle qui nous déchire les entrailles, nous donnes une affreuse boule au ventre, nous serre la gorge… que cela peut produire sur les personnes sensibles. Bien entendue je ne parle pas de moi, je ne suis pas une petite nature mais je me soucis des autres, je fais preuve de compassion face à mes semblables, qu'ils soient mortelles ou non. Sauf si c'est un Mangemort, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Donc oui, je disais, la définition : déménager est l'action, le fait de déménager, c'est-à-dire de déplacer, transporter des meubles, des objets d'une maison à une autre, d'une pièce à une autre ; par exemple : Le déménagement est arrivé.

Et puis bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, mais un déménagement, c'est quand même sacrement ennuyant. A tous les points de vus.

Mais un déménagement de vampire, cela rend les choses beaucoup plus divertissantes.

J'ai décidé de rentre visites aux Cullen, vous vous rappelez d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Nos gentils voisins si beaux, si parfaits qui ont déménagés l'année où j'ai fais ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Ils se sont installés dans le nord du Canada, dans un petit patelin nuageux et brumeux où il n'y a du soleil qu'une fois l'an, et ils s'apprêtent justement à remballer leurs affaires pour déménager vers un autre petit patelin tout aussi semblable.

Pourquoi un tel choix ? Eh bien (Maman respire un bon coup avant de lire les mots qui vont suivre s'il te plaît) parce que ce sont des vampires, et par conséquent, ils recherchent les endroits les moins peuplés avec le moins de soleil possible. Je leur est proposé l'Antarctique mais ils n'ont pas vraiment adhéré - mais ils y ont quand même réfléchis et j'ai bien cru devenir folle quand l'un d'eux a évoqué le fait de vouloir savoir quel goût avait les manchots - ils sont vraiment étranges parfois je l'avoue… je suppose que le fais d'être immortelle peut perturber votre vision du monde.

Et Maman, avant que tu n'envoies toutes les unités de polices à ma rescousse, je tiens à te rappeler que je suis une sorcière et que je suis majeur et ce depuis plusieurs années, que de plus je suis devenue Aurore et que durant toutes mes années scolaires j'ai combattu des dangers parfois bien pires qu'une simple troupe de vampires. De plus, ils sont végétariens, ils ne mangent -je veux dire boivent plutôt- que du sang d'origine animale. Certes un accident peut toujours arriver mais je suis une sorcière et j'ai évidemment pris mes précautions, j'ai utilisée le sortilège Sanguis Obliviscatur. Il me permet de dissimuler l'odeur de mon sang, ce qui fais que je ne représente plus aucun intérêt nutritif pour eux, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma sécurité.

Les Cullen en oublient parfois même que je suis humaine, et ce n'est que lors ce que je me fais livrer mes repas (en allant chercher le livreur à l'entrée de la propriété évidemment, inutile de lui faire courir des risques aussi stupides sans raisons), ou que j'émet le désir d'aller dormir que la mémoire leur revient.

Justement, le fait que certains aient tendances à oublier ma condition d'humaine peut poser parfois problèmes -non Emmet je ne citerai pas la fois où tu m'as mit une claque amical dans le dos et que j'ai traversée le salon en un magnifique vol plané selon Alice, et qui c'est terminé par chance dans les canapés et où je ne m'en suis sortis qu'avec quelques côtes de cassés; et je ne parlerais pas non plus de la fois où tu as sauté sur mon dos pour rattrapé Edward et Jasper qui faisaient une course avec Rosalie et Esmée sur leur dos respectifs et que tu avais voulut les imités, et que par chance seuls d'énormes hématomes avaient joliment coloriés mon dos meurtris.

Mais vous devez forcément vous demandé qu'est ce que je peux bien faire au Canada à aidé des vampires à déménager. Où sont donc passé Harry et Ron ? Eh bien comment dire… Les Weasley ont toujours été véritablement adorables avec moi et je ne les remercierais jamais assez de tous ce qu'ils ont fais pour ma personne. Mais il était devenu évident désormais que Ron et moi étions beaucoup trop différents. Je l'aimais et je suis quasiment sur qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas de la relation qu'il avait à m'offrir, ce n'étais pas ce que je recherchais, vraiment pas. Je l'ai quitté, juste avec une lettre. C'est lâche je sais et cela ne me ressemble pas mais je ne voulais pas voir son visage se déformé par la colère quand je lui aurait annoncer, je veux garder une belle image de lui, et non celle de son orgueil de mâle meurtris.

Quand à Harry, il va très bien. Il est toujours aussi amoureux de Ginny -et par miracle c'est réciproque- et est en tète du championnat de Quidditch. Lors ce qu'il a appris ma décision de prendre le large, il ne m'as pas jugé. Harry ne fonctionne pas ainsi, il veut le meilleure pour moi je le sais, et il était pertinemment et profondément convaincu que je ne trouverais pas le bonheur auprès de Ron, alors il m'a laissé partir à l'unique condition de lui envoyer une lettre chaque semaine (histoire de s'assurer que je suis toujours en vie).

Il me manques vous savez, tout comme vous, et puis Ron me manques un peu aussi -comme le garçon goinfre et avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, comme mon ami tout simplement-, et il est inutile de parler de Ginny, vous savez très bien à quel point je suis attachée à elle.

Depuis la guerre tout est si différent, je crois que partir est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, prendre une énorme bouffé d'air frais. J'en avais besoin, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas fais mon deuil, ils me manquent tous, tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver notre monde, le professeur Lupin, Fred, Lavande. Je ne les oublierais jamais, mais grâce aux Cullen et surtout à Jasper -le blond qui était toujours fourré avec une petite brune sautillante et pleine de vie, je suis sur que tu te souviens de lui Papa- j'ai enfin put tourné la page.

Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir annoncé mon départ plus tôt. Lors ce que vous lirez ces lignes, j'ignore où je serais, si je tiendrais toujours compagnie aux Cullen ou si j'aurais repris ma route. Je veux découvrir le monde. Il y a temps de choses à voir, à connaitre, à apprendre !

J'ai donc visité la ville de Québec hier, un jour après mon arrivée. C'est... comment dire, si vous aviez put voir ça ! La ville de Québec compte 503 492 habitants, la-bas les étés sont chauds et les hivers froids, voir glacial et ce n'est que pour me plaire, nous qui en Angleterre n'avons qu'une neige mêlé à une pluie abondante. C'est la seule ville fortifiée du continent nord-américain, j'ai d'ailleurs visité la Citadelle et assisté aux cérémonies militaires des troupes canadiennes. Puis je suis allé prendre le thé au château Frontenac en milieu de l'après-midi et je me suis régalé de poutine (c'est une spécialité à base de frites nappées d'une sauce typique et de morceaux de fromage) !

De plus les Cullen ont eu l'immense gentillesse de m'y emmener durant le Carnaval ! Il faut que vous sachiez que le Carnaval de Québec est le plus important carnaval hivernal au monde. Il se présente annuellement, en février, deux semaines d'activités hivernales culturelles, sportives et familiales, dont les plus courues sont les défilés dans les quartiers de la Haute-Ville et de la Basse-Ville de Québec, qui regroupent chaque année plusieurs centaines de milliers de spectateurs. Plusieurs incontournables : le château de glace du Bonhomme Carnaval (la mascotte), le concours international de sculpture sur neige, la course en canot sur le fleuve gelé, etc.

Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir vous joindre de photo car Emmet et Edward se sont livrés à un concours de sculpture de neige, et mon dieu c'était tellement risible, de vrais enfants !

Enfin je peux vous assurez que je ne m'ennuie pas avec eux. Quand j'ai quittée Ron, j'ignorais où aller. J'étais assise au Chaudron Baveur, seule et je réfléchissais à ma destination car j'étais partie si précipitamment que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchie à un point de chut (ce qui est effectivement très surprenant de ma part je l'admet), quand Alice est arrivée.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vraiment réalisé que la si gentille Alice qui jouait aux échec avec moi autrefois et qui étais jusqu'à présent la seule à réussir à me vaincre avec son frère Edward (j'ai cependant appris depuis que Alice voyais le futur et Edward lisait dans les pensées, j'ai donc enfin mon explication suite à leurs prétendues écrasantes victoires sur mon génie) se trouvait maintenant devant moi. Elle m'a dit m'avoir vu dans leur maison et donc que c'était le destin, et elle ne m'as pas laissé discuter, à peine avais-je eu le temps de lancer mon sortilège de dissimulation d'odeur sanguine qu'Alice m'ordonnait de nous faire transplaner.

Et à peine dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans une charmante villa assez ancienne aux murs de pierres brutes, mes affaires parfaitement rangées dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuer et sept pairs d'œil me dévisageant avec une intense curiosité. Alice mène tout le monde, et pas seulement moi, sa famille mais aussi tout ceux qui l'approchent de prés ou de loin, à la baguette -ironie du sort pour moi.

Ils ne m'ont posés aucune question sur la raison de ma venu (enfin Emmet a bien essayé mais Rosalie l 'en avait dissuadée à l'aide d'argument particulièrement convaincants). En revanche j'ai dut leur faire le récit complet des mes sept années d'études et de toutes celles qui ont suivis leur départ. Ils ont également demandés de vos nouvelles, et il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à vous envoyez une photo de leur dentition qui est toujours aussi parfaite (vous pourrez ainsi vous vantez auprès de vos collègues) !

Tout cela pour vous dire que je suis arrivée en plein déménagement, et que j'ai été mise à contribution ! Leur prochaine destination s'appelle Forks si je me souviens bien des dire de Carlisle. Une petite ville au nord de l'état de Washington. Et même avec leurs capacités surhumaines, ils ont accumulées tellement de bibelot aux fils des siècles que déménager reste une véritable épreuve. Je peux vous assurez que ma magie n'est pas de trop dans ce cas-là ; ma baguette intrigue d'ailleurs beaucoup Carlisle, il a bien essayé de s'en servir mais entre ses mains elle était aussi inutile qu'un banal bous de bois. On ne peut pas tout être à la fois je suppose. Mais le pauvre, il était tellement dépité !

Nous avons quasiment terminés, le déménagement commence enfin à parvenir à son terme, et je suppose que lors ce que je me lèverais demain matin, il ne restera plus que mon matelas. Ils m'ont proposé de les suivre, c'est une offre très tentante, je ne leur est pas encore donné de réponse cependant. J'ai encore toute la nuit pour réfléchir, si je ne m'endors pas aussitôt après avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, ce qui risque pourtant très probablement d'arriver. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Pour une fois, votre petite Mia va y allez à l'instinct, au culot. Juste pour savoir quel effet cela donne.

Et pour répondre à la question, qui je le devine très bien, te torture l'esprit Maman, non je n'es rencontré personne. Je te rappelle que j'aimais Ron, et que cela reste tout de même une rupture pour moi. Mais peut être que je finirais par trouver, un changeur de peau lupin qui sait ? C'est très différent des loups-garous, les changeur de peau vous savez, ces individus ne dépendent pas des cycles lunaires, ils conservent leur manières de penser, seul leur apparence se modifie -c'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'avait expliqué. Carlisle m'a dis qu'ils partageraient leur territoire avec eux. J'avoue que cela m'intrigues beaucoup, j'ai très envie de découvrir ce qu'est ce que l'on appelle imprégnation, de voir cela à l'oeuvre je veux dire.

Je crois que le livreur de chinois est arrivé.

Je vais vous laissez alors, sachez que je vous aimes infiniment. Je sais que peut importe à quel point vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vous me soutiendrez toujours et je vous remercie profondément pour cela. Prenez soin de vous.

Avec toute mon affection,

Votre petite fille qui vous aimes,

Hermionne Granger.

P.S : n'oubliez pas de donnez des noix de cacao à Mazikeen, sinon ce petit diable de hiboux va encore vous mordre les doigts. Pour me répondre, notez simplement mon nom sur votre lettre, Mazikeen saura où me trouver. »

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'ai mit un peu de temps à écrire cette commande désolé, mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'examens c'est derniers temps et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de baclé, surtout que ce n'était pas une commande trés facile. Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir respecter à la lettre tes indications Cobra, mais le résultat ne me plaisait vraiment pas, alors j'ai pris le risque de dévié un peu de tes instructions en espérant que tu n'es pas trop décu.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciez cet OS, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. N'hesitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour donnez vos avis, et allez y pour les commandes, je suis toute ouie.**

 **Merci d'avoir accorder un peu de votre temps à cet écris ^^**


	4. Une Gardienne pour deux Démons

Suite à la demande de : jvgdfkgbw

Univers : Black Butler

/!\ fiction écrite à partir du manga et non de l'animé, les événements se déroulent après le tome 10.

* * *

Elle était arrivée.

Une imposante battisse se détachait dans le ciel bleu de décembre. Ce manoir, selon les rumeurs des paysans des environs, avait été reconstruite à une vitesse prodigieuse après l'incendie qui l'avait ravagé des années plutôt. Une seule nuit avait soit disant suffi pour le rebâtir. Elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

C'était vraiment une belle propriété, le jardin enneigé était malgré tout entretenu avec soin et le chemin menant au manoir était parfaitement déneigé. Mais tout cela n'avait rien de surprenant pour elle. Chargée de sa valise, elle grimpa les marches du perron avant de se saisir du heurtoir. Elle frappa trois coups sec puis attendit. Elle rajusta rapidement sa robe et replaça correctement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille droite.

Lentement, la grande porte du manoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître peu à peu, le majordome de la maison. C'était un homme grand, fin et élancé, aux yeux d'un rouge vif implacable. Sa peau pâle contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux noir corbeaux. Son costume de majordome était impeccable, tout comme sa posture, mais encore une fois, cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

-Bonjour Sebastian Michaelis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Interdis, Sebastian fixa la nouvelle venue. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à ce que cela arrive, mais il n'avait pas prévue que cela soit elle qui se chargerait de son cas. Cela simplifiait les choses d'une certaine manière. Elle était l'une des meilleure de sa profession, sa venue ne serait pas un problème en soit donc. En réalité, le vrai problème était d'expliquer tout cela à Monsieur.

-Soyez la bienvenue au manoir des Phantomhive Mlle. Archange, répondit poliment Sebastian en s'inclinant avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

Décidément, pensa le majordome, malgré toutes ses années écoulées, elle n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux aussi dorés que de l'or fondu étincelaient dans l'obscurité du hall. Ses boucles châtains étaient en partie cachées par un chapeau blanc, maintenu en place par un ruban rouge rouge sang faisant un jolie nœud sous le menton. Sa belle robe bleu marine tranchait joliment avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses taches de rousseur.

En la guidant dans le manoir jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur, Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux vers la jeune fille qui le suivait. Il se doutait bien que son maître allait peu apprécier la situation. Amusé, il continua le chemin, toujours en silence. Il lui avait galamment proposé de lui porter sa valise, ce qu'elle avait bien entendu accepté et le suivait actuellement d'un air paisible.

Sebastian s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois, il frappa, entra et referma la porte au nez de la jeune fille. Patiemment, celle-ci attendit. Elle se doutait que Sebastian était en train d'annoncer sa présence au maître des lieux, mais le connaissant, elle savait parfaitement que c'était à elle que lui reviendrait la part la plus difficile du travail.

Le majordome rouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer en souriant. Il se réjouissait du « spectacle » qui allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques instants. Levant les yeux au ciel, la demoiselle lui passa devant et s'avança dans le bureau.

C'était une grand pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèque. Un immense bureau était situé au centre et une large fenêtre donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc et lassait entrer une belle luminosité. Assit derrière le bureau, un enfant, un garçon, la regardait d'un air ennuyé. Il était richement habillé et avait cette attitude dédaigneuse des nobles qui était si bien connue de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci salua le Comte et prit la parole en croisant ses mains devant elle :

-Je suis absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer Comte Phantomhive.

Le jeune Comte hocha la tête et posa ses coudes sur la table, appuyant ainsi la tête sur sa main. De sa main libre, il s'amusait à faire tourner un crayon, signe visible de son ennuie. Finalement, il se daigna enfin à lui poser une question en retour, bien plus par politesse que par curiosité :

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, Mademoiselle ?

-Je m'appelle Wendy Archange, et à compté de ce jour, je serais la Gardienne de votre pacte, Monsieur.

Relevant subitement les yeux, le Comte fixa la jeune fille, visiblement curieux. Un pacte, disait-elle ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle parle de celui qu'il avait passé avec Sebastian ? Non, se résonna-t'il intérieurement, cela était impossible ! Comment aurai t'elle bien pu le savoir ?

Cette fille, il était sur de ne l'avoir jamais croisé auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il la regardait attentivement, oui, il se dégageait quelque chose d'elle. Une aura semblable à celle de Sebastian bien qu'elle soit tout de même sensiblement différente. Cette fille n'était pas humaine ! Il en était sûr. Et visiblement, Sebastian avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant, puisqu'il affichait un sourire amusé en regardant Mlle. Archange.

-Qui êtes vous réellement ? demanda le Comte en lui donnant tout son intérêt.

-Je suis la Gardienne de votre pacte Monsieur, répéta t-elle tranquillement.

Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air perturbée le moins du monde et regardait autour d'elle d'un air amusé. La situation semblait l'ennuyer au plus au point et elle avait visiblement une grande envie d'aller jouer dans la neige. C'est ce que comprenait les deux hommes dans la pièce, suite à ses regards répétés pour l'extérieur enneigé.

-Sebastian ? finit par demander le jeune Phantomhive.

-Monsieur ?

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que signifie tout cela ? Que veux t'elle dire par « Gardienne », et surtout, qu'est-t'elle est réellement, car je me doute qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

Sebastian se rapprocha en souriant de son maître. Il ôta son gant, révélant ainsi le sceau diabolique de son contrat qui le liait à Ciel Phantomhive, l'actuel Comte du domaine. Wendy Archange retira son chapeau qu'elle posa sur une chaise avant de ramener son intention vers le démon et son maître Ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être pour le moins intéressant. Le majordome s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-Comme vous l'avez deviné Monsieur, Mlle. Wendy Archange n'est pas une humaine. Tout comme moi c'est une créature étrangère à ce monde. Mais elle n'est ni un Diable, ni un Shinigami. En réalité, elle fait partie d'un groupe peu nombreux d'êtres qui sont une sorte de mixte avec les deux espèces que je viens de citer. Elle est une Gardienne. Ces êtres sont les protecteurs des pactes qui lient un humain et un Diable.

-Concrètement, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? s'impatienta Ciel.

-Eh bien, lorsque un Diable et un humain passent un pacte et qu'il dure durant plus de trois ans, un Gardien est affecté à ce pacte. Il va s'assurer que ni le Diable ni l'humain ne le rompe. Et si par malheurs celui-ci est rompu autrement que par une cause extérieure…

-Je vous tuerais tout les deux, termina joyeusement la Gardienne, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Comte Phantomhive, continua-t'elle en se déplaçant dans la pièce pour regarder les différents ouvrages sur les étagères. Je protège le pacte, et si il est respecté, cela est même un avantage pour vous.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda le Comte en grinçant des dents, son majordome parfaitement calme derrière lui.

Sebastian connaissait toutes les règles d'un pacte et le rôle des Gardiens. Rien de ce qu'expliquait la Gardienne ne lui était inconnu. La fonction des Gardiens auprès des Diables était vieille de plusieurs centaines années. Et Wendy Archange n'avait absolument pas changé. Figé pour l'éternité sous les traits d'une jeune femme de quinze ans à peine. Contrairement aux Diables, les Gardiens comme les Shinigamis n'avaient qu'une seule apparence qui ressemblait à celle d'un humains.

Wendy Archange, murmura le majordome, tant de souvenirs.

-C'est-à-dire Ciel Phantomhive, continua la Gardienne, que je serais une force, une protection, un outil, un pion supplémentaire dans votre vie et que vous pourrez disposer de moi comme bon vous semble. Je ne suis cependant pas comme Sebastian qui est votre obligé, mais je serais toujours près de vous pour protéger le pacte et donc je pourrai, si je le souhaite, vous aider, vous et le majordome.

-Je vois, murmura Ciel. Vous allez donc devoir rester auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin ?

La Gardienne hocha la tête.

-J'imagine, continua t-il, que malgré votre apparence tout de même assez jeune, vous devez avoir vécu plusieurs siècles ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, interviens Sebastian, Mlle. Archange vient de dépasser les huit siècles cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de la concernée.

-Bien, alors il va falloir vous trouver un rôle dans cette maison afin de sauvegarder les apparences. Sebastian, tu as une idée ?

-Pourquoi pas Intendante de la maison ? M. Tanaka s'occupant déjà de vous représenter en tant qu' adulte majeur au siège de votre entreprise, je suis certains qu'il sera ravie de se délester de cette tache.

-Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. En tant que nouvelle Intendante, vous êtes la plus haut gradé de mes domestiques dans le milieu social, ainsi je vous dois le respect que je dois à une demoiselle de bonne famille, et vous parlerais donc avec la politesse qui vous est du. Dans le couloir, M. Tanaka vous y attend il va se charger de vous expliquez votre travaille. Nous nous reverrons sans doute plus tard, termina Ciel en se levant.

Comprenant que l'entrevue était terminé, la jeune fille récupéra son chapeau, salua le Comte, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Mademoiselle Archange ?

La Gardienne se retourna vers le Comte qui la fixait d'un regard impénétrable. Ayant capté son intention, celui-ci lui déclara en lui adressant un léger sourire :

-Soyez la bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive, Mademoiselle.

* * *

Le Comte Phantomhive fixait ses mains entrelacées. Une Gardienne pour un pacte. Voilà un détail qui ne lui plaisait guère. Et il serait sans aucun doute très difficile de se débarrasser d'elle. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être immortelle, tout comme les Diables. Que faire ?

Ciel soupira et s'appuya dans son fauteuil. Cette Wendy Archange lui causait bien des réflexions. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus à son sujet. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle était un avantage pour lui, un pion de plus dans le jeu de sa vengeance et la garante du bon fonctionnement de son pacte avec le Diable. D'un autre coté, cela l'empêcherait également de se dérober à Sebastian. Le temps finira bien par me montrer sa vrai nature, songea le Comte, alors j'aviserai.

-Parles moi de cette fille Sebastian, ordonna Ciel. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas une étrangère pour toi.

Le majordome s'approcha de son maître et commença à lui servir son _afternoon tea._ Sebastian lui tendit la tasse fumante puis regarda en direction de la cheminée dans laquelle un énorme feu semblait danser tel un Diable enragé.

-Mlle. Archange est déjà intervenue auprès d'un de mes précédents contrats, il y a quelques années.

-Dit moi, que gagne t'elle exactement à protéger notre pacte ?

-A votre mort, répondit doucement le majordome, elle dévorera vos souvenirs, Monsieur. Alors que je me saisirais de votre âme. Le fait que les Gardiens, autrefois appelé Momento Mori, se chargent d'un pacte, les empêchent de dévorer les souvenirs des morts à tort et à travers. Il est important pour une âme qui va se réincarner que ses souvenirs soient conservés. Les Momento Mori empêchaient cela. Pour leur permettre de se nourrir sans absorber tous les souvenirs de cette Terre, les Shinigamis ont proposés qu'ils ne dévorent que les souvenirs d'un humain étant condamné par son pacte avec un Diable. Nous, les Diables, avons acceptés, les souvenirs ne sont rien dans le goût délicieux d'une âme, seule les émotions comptent, expliqua-t'il, le regard flamboyant, son sourire de Diable dissimulé par l'obscurité.

-Je vois. Des souvenirs hein ? Étrange façon de se nourrir, constata Ciel. Et quelles sont ses capacités ?

-Les Gardiens ne possèdent pas une vitesse et une force égales à celle d'un Diable ou d'un Shinigami. Dans ce domaine, ils sont identiques aux humains. Ils ne peuvent pas voler non plus et ne sont pas d'une très grande adresse. Concernant Mlle. Archange, je dirais même qu'elle est plutôt maladroite.

Sebastian se tut, se remémorant des situations cocasses que la maladresse de la Gardienne leur avait fait vivre. Elle pouvait être tellement ridicule quand elle s'y mettait. Ciel se racla la gorge, visiblement, il s'impatientait.

-Cependant, reprit le majordome, les Gardiens possèdent des sens très aigus. Le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, la vue et l'ouï sont particulièrement plus développés que chez les Diables et les Shinigamis. C'est pour cette raison que nous les surnommons les « Chasseurs de l'Ombre ». De vrais chiens de chasse. Ils ne ressentent pas la faim mais apprécient la bonne nourriture. Ils ont cependant besoin de sommeil, bien que quelques heures leurs suffisent parfaitement. De plus, chaque Gardien possède un don qui lui est propre.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit simplement le Comte en soufflant sur sa tasse.

-Dans le cas de Mlle. Archange, en référence à son don, elle est appelée « la Marionnettiste ». En effet, il lui permet de créer des fils, d'une apparence certes fragile mais plus résistants que n'importe quel acier, et de les utiliser pour manipuler les corps des gens ou des objets à sa guise sur le plan physique. Ses fils sont suffisamment forts pour arrêter une centaine de personnes et les balancer contre un mur. Ils peuvent tuer un homme sans difficulté et peuvent parfaitement causer problème à un Diable. Ne vous détrompez pas Monsieur, malgré sa frêle apparence, Mlle. Archange est doué d'une grande puissance qui m'est presque égale.

-Je vois, murmura le Comte. Eh bien je crois que désormais, les soucis de la Reine vont s'envoler bien plus vite qu'auparavant. Un nouveau de mes pions vient d'entrer dans l'arène.

Le majordome sourit. L'avenir allait être très divertissant.

* * *

M. Tanaka était un un vieil homme aux cheveux gris avec une moustache proprement taillé. Il portait un monocle, un costume trois-pièces et des gants, le tout sans le moindre faux-plis. Il était impeccable, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un humain.

L'assistant loyal du Comte Phantomhive l'avait mené jusqu'à la chambre que la Gardienne allait désormais occuper. Une jolie pièce, plus spacieuse et confortable que celle des autres domestiques. Un fait logique puisqu'elle était la plus haute gradé de la maison parmi eux désormais. Si on omettait la chambre de M. Tanaka étant un vieil ami de la famille, ce dernier avait été logé par le Comte dans une chambre égale à celle de la jeune femme.

Étant l'Intendante, elle n'avait pas d'obligation sur l'uniforme, elle pouvait s'habiller à sa guise, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Le vieil homme lui avait précisé que comme Monsieur partait à Londres pour trois jours d'ici une semaine, elle l'accompagnerait pour se choisir de nouvelles robes.

Wendy avait enlevée sa robe bleu marine salie par le voyage. Elle avait à la place enfilé une belle jupe verte foncé en velours qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et une chemise blanche dont le bas des manches portait deux traits de couleurs assortis à la jupe. Elle avait ajouté un ruban , vert également, autour de son cou, qu'elle avait noué un jolie nœud papillon.

Elle attacha ses bottines noires puis décida de visiter un peu le Manoir. Avant de la quitter, M. Tanaka lui avait expliqué que son rôle consistait à décorer les lieux. Rien de plus, ce qui lui laissait plein de temps libre. Parfait. Elle devait donc commander de nouveaux meubles, présenter des idées de décorations au Comte, choisir de nouveaux services à thé, s'assurer que les vases soient toujours garnis de fleurs, peut importe la saison. Que des choses amusantes en soi.

Wendy était contente, oui elle allait bien s'amuser. Soudainement un fil argenté sortit de nulle part et replaça le chapeau de la demoiselle qui était tombé du lit. Elle sourit, maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en présence d'humains, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas les effrayer avec son don. C'est fou comme les humains peuvent se montrer impressionnables, soupira Wendy. Le fil disparu sans laisser de traces.

La jeune femme sortie de sa chambre et s'avança dans les couloirs. Elle mémorisa chaque pièces, couloirs, recoins qu'elle parcourait. Sa mémoire sur-développée enregistrait tout. Une seule visite du Manoir lui permettrait donc de le connaître comme si elle y vivait depuis toujours. Pratique n'est-ce pas ?

Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée la mena jusqu'aux cuisines. Une grande marmite était posé une plaque de cuisson, laissant échapper une délicieuse odeur. L'immense pièce était parfaitement vide. Bizarre, qui laisserait donc un plat mijoté sans la moindre surveillance ? Guidé par son estomac, Wendy s'en rapprocha avec la nette intention de goûter ce qui s'y trouvait.

-Je te conseille de ne pas y toucher, ton sens du goût est beaucoup trop développé pour apprécier la cuisine de Bardroy.

-Voilà donc que le majordome devient chef cuisiner.

Sebastian sourit. C'était amusant de la revoir. Wendy Archange, c'était tellement étrange de porter le nom des Anges alors que l'on dévorait les souvenirs des humains, songea le majordome. Il avait enlevé sa veste et remonté ses manches, conservant tout de même ses gants pour dissimuler le sceau de son contrat avec le jeune Phantomhive.

-Je suis content de te revoir Wendy, cela faisait longtemps. Ta tenue te vas très bien, mais cela n'est pas surprenant.

-Un peu plus de trente ans, à peine quelques secondes pour nous pas vrai ? rit Wendy. Et merci, venant de ta part je prend cela au pied de la lettre, toi qui est si avare en compliment d'ordinaire. Alors, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un plan de travail, comment est-ce la vie au Manoir des Phantomhive ?

-Eh bien, agréable je dirais. Le maître est un enfant capricieux mais j'aurais pu avoir bien pire, alors j'évite de le tuer. Quand aux domestiques, ils sont assez spéciaux dans leurs genre, grommela Sebastian. Et toi, comment se passe ta vie de Gardienne, tu sors d'un contrat il y a peu non ?

-Sebastian, tu sais parfaitement que je préfère le terme de « Momento Mori » à celui de « Gardien ». Je porte déjà le nom des Anges, c'est suffisamment humiliant comme cela.

-Bien sur, « Gardien », pouffa le majordome. Cela ramène à vous traitez de protecteurs, vous qui êtes aussi cruels que les Diables. Vous, les Momento Mori, qui n'avez pas le moindre respect pour la vie. « Gardiens », voilà encore une drôle d'idée de la part des Shinigamis.

-Tu parles, ces gars là sont totalement perchés, grommela Wendy. Tous complètement cinglés.

-Et tu as mangé récemment ? Je veux dire, ajouta Sebastian, ses yeux de démons remplaçant soudainement son brun habituelle, quand as-tu dévoré des souvenirs pour la dernière fois ?

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur les fines lèvres de Wendy alors que ses globes oculaires viraient aux noir corbeaux, ne laissant apparaître que deux fentes obscures dénuées de la moindre émotion. Le visage autrefois si chaleureux de la jeune femme, était devenue aussi froid et cruelle que les ténèbres alors que sa moue, amusé quelques instants plus tôt, se tordait en un rictus malsain. Tel était la face caché des Momento Mori. Un fil entoura brusquement la gorge de Sebastian, l'immobilisant alors qu'il lâcha un râle de douleur.

-Ne me tente pas Sebastian, murmura doucement Wendy. Des souvenirs restent des souvenirs, peut importe qu'ils appartiennent à un humain ou à un Diable. Après tout, cela me serait réellement simple de planté mes petites canines dans ton jolie cou et d'aspirer tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. L'odeur de ton vécu de Diable est tellement alléchante, ça serait vraiment plaisant d'y goûter, alors ne me tente surtout pas. Compris ?

Sebastian brisa le fil, dardant son regard démoniaque sur la Momento Mori qui lui souriait, ses iris reprenant leur habituelle couleur doré. Le majordome acquiesça. Il savait parfaitement que l'odeur de ses souvenirs contenu dans son sang attisaient grandement l'appétit de Wendy. Mais il ne lui céderait jamais sur ce terrain là, oh que non.

-Et tu as trouvé de la compagnie par ici ? demanda Wendy en reprenant un ton léger comme si de rien n'était, après tout, ce genre d'incident étaient très fréquent entre eux deux.

-Beaucoup oui, elle sont tellement adorables. Ces petites créatures à la fois si douces et pourtant si caractérielles. Des que j'en vois une, je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser. Leurs courbes sont tellement envoûtantes, elles finissent toujours dans mon lit d'ailleurs. Tant de charisme et de mignonnerie dans leurs petites moustaches, s'exclama-t'il des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Imbécile ! Je parlais des femmes, pas des chats crétin !

-Ho, murmura Sebastian en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de choses. Les plaisirs charnels des humains ne me tentent pas le moins du monde.

Blasé, la jeune fille s'avança vers le majordome et piqua un bout de chocolat. Elle adorait le sucre, c'était compulsif chez elle. Son regard tomba sur une corbeille posé sur une table, remplie de citron. N'entendant plus rien, Sebastian se retourna et découvrit Wendy, hypnotisé par une pile de citron. Ha oui, il avait oublié de les ranger avant qu'elle n'arrive. Wendy vouait un culte aux citrons par le fait est qu'ils étaient l'élément clé de son dessert favori : la tarte aux citrons meringués.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour fixer Sebastian. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander. En soupirant, le majordome accepta, comme si il n'avait pas suffisamment de travail comme cela tiens.

-J'accepte de te préparer ton dessert, mais en échange tu te charges de préparer la table pour le dîner. Et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais t'en occuper pour tous les autres repas, cela m'arrangerait. Je ne supporte plus de voir la bonne démolir toute notre belle vaisselle à cause de sa vue désastreuse.

-Marché conclu, accepta Wendy. Tu as l'air de ne pas apprécier les domestiques, mais j'imagine que si ils sont au service du Comte, c'est parce qu'ils possèdent certaines aptitudes.

Sebastian grommela dans son coin. Fière de lui avoir cloué le bec et d'avoir obtenue une tarte au citron meringué pour son dessert, la nouvelle Intendante quitta les cuisines en sautillant.

Wendy devait trouver la pièce où était rangé tout ce qui permettait de dresser la table. D'après Sebastian, c'était dans le couloir adjacent à celui des cuisines. Effectivement, elle trouva rapidement la pièce et entreprit de charger un chariot avec tout ce qui lui serait utile.

-Mlle. Archange ?

Wendy se retourna, un bouquet d'hellébores dans les mains. M. Tanaka lui souriait, une tasse au style oriental dans les mains. Le vieil homme prit le temps d'avaler une gorgé de sa boisson avant d'inviter la jeune fille à le suivre joyeusement. Il avait visiblement l'intention de la présenter aux domestiques.

Ah d'accord.

Elle comprenait mieux l'envie de meurtre de Sebastian envers les domestiques à présent.

Ils étaient au nombres de trois. Et ils couraient tels des enfants après une ribambelle de souris. Un spectacle désolant, vraiment. Aucun d'eux n'avait été réellement formé pour leurs métiers, tous étant issus d'un passé appartenant au monde de l'ombre. M. Tanaka s'amusa donc à faire une présentation pour chacun des trois employés quand celui-ci passait devant eux :

La bonne qui avait le talent d'exaspérer Sebastian avec sa maladresse s'appelait May-Liin. Son uniforme était composé d'une robe bleu azur avec des boutons assortis, et d'un tablier blanc avec des volants sur les épaules. Ses cheveux bordeaux étaient attachés en couettes, coupés devant en une frange droite et le tout orné d'un jabot de dentelle. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par une paire de lunette offerte par le Comte.

-Si il est vrai que ses compétences en tant que domestique laissent à désirer, expliqua Tanaka en buvant son thé, alors que Wendy regardait la scène devant elle estomaqué, May-Liin sait en revanche se montrer utile d'une autre façon, celle pour laquelle Sebastian l'a recruté. En effet avant son entrée au manoir, May-Linn était une tueuse à gages. Elle possède une très grande acuité visuelle lui permettant une perception quasi-parfaite de sa cible et donc un grand talent en matière d'assassinat.

Le jardinier qui avait également le don d'exaspérer Sebastian avec sa capacité à détruire tout ce qu'il touchait s'appelait Finnian. C'était un garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux blond et aux grands yeux turquoise. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec des contours rouge et un pantalons trois-quarts ainsi que d'un chapeau de paille tombant derrière sa nuque.

-Autrefois, Finnian servait de cobaye pour des expériences illégales visant à améliorer les capacités physique des être humains, raconta Tanaka en sirotant toujours sa tasse de thé. Il était constamment enfermé. Finnian est un garçon naïf et qui a tendance à désobéir quant il trouve quelque chose d'immoral. Comme le dit Sebastian, c'est un idiot avec une mauvaise mémoire. Il est extrêmement fort et peu soulever un pilier avec beaucoup de facilité, donc il doit faire continuellement attention a contrôler sa force pour ne pas abîmer ou détruire quelque chose.

Le cuisinier qui avait aussi le don d'exaspérer Sebastian avec sa capacité à faire brûler ou exploser quotidiennement la moitié du manoir, Il s'appelait Bardroy. Un homme âgé de la trentaine, blond aux yeux bleu, un cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il portait une tenue de cuisinier et des lunettes de sniper autour du cou.

-Si vous tenez à la vie, ne gouttez pas la cuisine de Bardroy, conseilla tranquillement Tanaka en terminant sa tasse. Bardroy n'est pas doué dans ce qu'il fait et rate presque tous ses plats, car il préfère les faire cuire au lance-flammes afin de gagner du temps. Avant de travailler ici, il était tireur d 'élite dans l'armée. Et d'après mes calculs, 80 % de ce qu'il prépare finit carbonisé et les 20 % restants sont toxiques. Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, c'est principalement Sebastian qui prend en charge la préparation des repas de Monsieur.

Les trois domestiques se dirigèrent vers eux, s'étant enfin résolus à abandonner leur poursuite inutile derrières les petits nuisibles. Lentement, Tanaka reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table et fixa Wendy d'un air énigmatique avant de se gratter la gorge et de placer sa main sur son cœur.

-Vous voyez Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous motive à remplir de notre mieux nos fonctions, mais la volonté de servir au mieux celui qui nous a offert une vie meilleure. Tous ceux qui entrent au service des Phantomhive possèdent en eux quelque chose de spécial. Et si Monsieur vous a engagée en tant que nouvelle Intendante, c'est que vous aussi, vous devez posséder un don qui permettra au Comte de vous utiliser comme son pion, car ainsi sont les domestiques des Phantomhive.

-Ho vous savez, répondit Wendy, je ne suis qu'une Intendante. Une _Gardienne d'Intendante_ , corrigea t'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Alors oui, je sais ce que vous pensez :« tu es grandement en retard ! ». Et bien croyez moi que je suis bien sincèrement désolé. Cette commande m'a beaucoup inspiré, mais elle était trop longue donc j'ai décidé de me basé sur l'aspect que cela représenterait d'avoir une nouvelle domestique surnaturelle au manoir Phantomhive. Je pense que d'avoir construit le début de l'histoire permettra à votre imagination de faire la suite selon vos désirs.**

 **J'espère que cette OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à passez vos commande.**


	5. Pour toujours et à jamais

Suite à la demande de : louise728

Univers : Les Cinq Légendes

* * *

Je pouvais le sauver. Moi, Élise, esprit du Zodiaque et des Constellations, je pouvais le sauver.

Je pouvais ôter l'obscurité et l'amertume qui dévoraient son âme. Je pouvais faire en sortes que son cœur redevienne celui d'un homme bon et juste, qui n'utiliserait la peur que dans le but de faire le bien, et non de répandre la terreur.

La peur n'est pas forcement mauvaise. Elle nous protège, nous garde en vie, contrôle notre instinct. C'est la chose la plus primitive et vieille qui est enfouie en chacun de nous. Mais si la peur devient trop forte, elle détruit tout sur son passage, plus violente qu'un ouragan. Elle en détruit même son Roi, son créateur, son maître.

Aujourd'hui, il était temps pour moi, Élise, esprit du Zodiaque et des Constellations, sur ordre de l'Homme de la Lune et de part mon propre chef, de ramener Pitch Black, le Croquemitaine, Roi des Cauchemars, vers la lumière. Depuis bien trop longtemps, son cœur et son âme ont été capturés par les Ténèbres, et pendant bien des années je suis resté immobile. Il est grand temps d'agir désormais.

La lune se levait, énorme, brillante, étincelante. Au-dessus du corps inconscient de Pitch Black, doucement bercé d'un rayon de clair de lune, je me penchais doucement. Chasser l'obscurité d'un cœur et d'une âme demandait une grande dose de magie. Une magie auréolé d'amour. D'un geste remplie de tendresse, je caressais les cheveux de celui qui avait toujours fait battre mon cœur.

Il ne l'avait jamais su. Jamais. Je me suis toujours contenté de l'observé de loin, devenant ainsi, étrangement, celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Il percevait toujours ma présence, mais je restais tapis dans l'ombre; alors il me parlait et j'écoutais. Il ne connaît de moi que mes yeux. Mes yeux aussi argentés qu'une pierre de Lune.

Je l'aimais, mais cette amour restera caché, secret, unique, dissimulé dans mon âme pour l'éternité. L'esprit du Zodiaque n'est pas censé ressentir des sentiments, je ne devais être qu'une coquille vide munie d'un cerveau, préservant l'équilibre du monde et des âmes. L'amour que je portais au Croquemitaine ce doit de rester secret car sinon, l'Homme de la Lune me privera de mon énergie et je disparaîtrais à jamais. Les sentiments m'étaient interdis car cela risquait de fausser mes jugements j'avais désobéis à la seule règle qui m'étais imposer. J'aimais. J'éprouvais de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Pour le Croquemitaine.

Lentement, je me penchais au-dessus de son visage. Ses yeux dorés comme de l'or fondue étaient fermés mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'imaginer leurs reflets couleur soleil y danser. Avec douceur, je posais mes mains sur ses joues rendues creuses par les Ténèbres et effaçais la poussière qui avait salit son visage. Mon cœur se serra quand je ne le vis plus respirer.

Il était en train de mourir.

Alors, doucement, tendrement, prudemment, je me penchais. Et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ma magie à la sienne par se baiser. Peu à peu, alors que je transmettais tout mon amour, je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement. Ma magie m'abandonnait. C'était le prix à payer. Ma vie contre la sienne. On ne pouvait lutter contre la Mort. Seulement marchander avec elle.

Mais si cela pouvait sauver Pitch alors soit. J'acceptais le prix.

Mes forces me quittaient alors que je sentais le corps froid de Pitch se réchauffer peu à peu, son cœur c'était doucement remit à battre et il respirait, certes difficilement pour le moment mais d'ici quelques secondes, sa respiration reviendrait à la normale. Faible et épuisé, sans pour autant détacher mes lèvres de celles de Pitch, je me laissais tomber sur lui.

S'éteindre pour celui que l'on aime, dans ses bras, difficile d'espérer une meilleure mort.

J'avais l'impression de m'endormir, mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, mon cœur semblait se briser, l'air donnait l'impression de se raréfier. J'avais mal, je me sentais si faible, mais pourtant, comme des aimants, nos lèvres restaient scellés. Unis.

Puis, je la sentis arrivée. La Mort commençait à m'envelopper dans son grand manteau noir. J'avais froid, tellement froid. Mon corps gelé commença à trembler alors que je me redressais poux fixer le cielo étoilé. C'était magnifique.

Les étoiles, sublimes, figées et glacial.

Je sentais Pitch respirer correctement à présent. J'avais réussi, je l'avais sauver. De mes dernières forces, je posais à nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son regard d'or plongeant dans mes prunelles argentées. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et il me dévisagea d'un air inquiet, l'air de se demander ce qui venait de ce passer et pourquoi toutes forces semblait m'avoir quittées.

-Il était temps, Pitch Black, murmurais-je.

Alors la mort arriva, me forçant à rendre mon dernier soupir avant de prendre mon âme et ma vie et de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

J'aimais Pitch Black et j'avais donné ma vie pour lui, par amour.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je l'aimerais.

Pour toujours et à jamais.


	6. Naissance

Suite à la demande de : Claralafontaine

Univers : Les cinq Légendes

* * *

Les elfes.

Les fées.

Les sirènes.

Les gnomes et lutins.

Les licornes et pégases.

Les chimères.

Les magiciennes.

Les sorciers.

Les anges.

Les démons.

Les rêves.

Les cauchemars.

La vie.

La mort.

Je n'étais rien, rien de tous cela. Perdu quelque part entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Condamné à errer, pour l'éternité; répondant de mes actes dans la solitude et la froideur de ces innombrables hivers.

L'Homme de la Lune me faisait payer mon ignorance en m'abandonnant dans le silence de la nuit.

Une nuit sans lune, cachée par les nuages

J'étais seul au monde.

Une nuit de cauchemar. Et ils n'attendaient que moi. Leur roi.

Mon cœur s'assombrit.

Je tournais à présent résolument le dos à la lune qui tenta vainement de me retenir de ses pâles rayons argentés.

Trop tard.

Les ténèbres m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Je venais de naître.

Pitch Black venait de naître.


End file.
